


[PODFIC] On the Edge

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Fix-It of Sorts, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of whitchry9's work)When Brett got a call about a drunk wandering around on a roof, he didn't expect it to actually be legit.And he certainly didn't expect a drugged Matt Murdock to be the man in question.





	[PODFIC] On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657109) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, whitchry9. Please consider giving her feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657109).

 

 

Podfic of **On the Edge**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UE7gSCi3DGSR8dTmfLcnTsWv42sZGF1T)  
File size: 17mb  
Time: 16min

 

 

This podfic is a reading of [On the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657109) by whitchry9, who is also on [tumblr](http://ijustreallylovedaredevil.tumblr.com/) and has almost a hundred [daredevil fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=3352745&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=whitchry9) to her name.


End file.
